A Short Adventure
by iBayfully
Summary: Link and Malon take a fun trip to Castle Town and they both realize something important. Link/Malon Oneshot.


**A Short Adventure**

iBayfully

(A/N: I love Link/Malon. :D There's something about that just gets to me. So, here is another MaLink. :P It takes place when Link is still looking for the three stones. Remember, I won't exactly stay true to the game. In fact, this doesn't take place in the game at all, heh. I didn't really want to add many problems in this one. Just two friends having as much fun as they can. One inspiration that extremely helped was a scene from the first book of the Legend of Zelda manga series. Maybe you can find out which one. Enjoy!)

"You're so lucky, Link."

"Hm? Why?"

"Well, you always travel places, and you get to meet so many people…"

Link laughed. "And I also get to run through super scary areas and nearly get killed."

Malon rolled her eyes. "But you survive! You always do."

"Don't jinx it, Mal!"

"Haha, hey! I'm not gonna jinx anything! You're gonna always come back safe and sound, and I'll make sure of it. You're my best friend!"

Link smiled. "You're going to take that back in a second…"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well, you see…" Link stopped short and glanced behind the farmgirl, a worried look cast on his face. "Holy Hylia…Malon! Look behind you!"

"W-what?"

Malon peeked behind her. "I don't see anything…wh-ah!"

Link tackled her and they both landed on her bed.

"Gah, Link!"

He chuckled, before getting slapped playfully across the face.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"That should be obvious. Payback," Malon replied, and smirked as she straddled her friend.

"Hey, what's th-ack! Mal!"

"Oops," she teased, "looks like the brave fairy boy can only take so much." She loomed over Link.

"Beg for mercy, boy!"

"I uh…I'm sorry!"

"Not good enough!"

Link pretended to pout and stuck out his lower lip.

"I'm sowwy!"

Malon couldn't help but smile. _He's so cute, _she thought.

"Okay, I forgive you, but I'm warning you, don't do it again…"

"What happens if I do it again, huh?"

Malon smiled cunningly. "I will hold you as my prisoner…forever!"

Link pondered that for a moment. "I think I can handle that," he said. Malon raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Really now?"

Link laughed. "It might seem more treacherous than any dungeon I've faced, but I wouldn't mind being yours." He smiled, and Malon's heart skipped a beat.

XXXXX

"So, would you like to come with us?"

Malon was trying to persuade Link to come with her and Talon to Castle Town to make their Lon Lon Milk deliveries. "We can hang out even more, and spend more time together!"

Link thought for a moment. _I guess I can postpone getting the three stones back to Princess Zelda…_

He then considered her words. "Is this like…like a date?"

Malon stuttered. "Well, uh, it doesn't have to be like…uh, no it isn't," she stumbled. Link noticed the crimson color of her cheeks. "Uhuh," he said teasingly. "So, when are we going?"

The farmgirl quickly grew excited again. "Let's go now!" she exclaimed.

XXXXX

It always blew Link away that so many people visited the market everyday. He would have to learn to get used to it. Since he lived in the forest almost all his life, Link was used to a small amount of people; make them kids as well.

The deliveries went quickly. Link helped haul the large boxes of milk into all sorts of different places.

When the last delivery was made, Talon spoke up. "I've just got one more thing I have to bring to the castle. I'll leave you two here for now."

Link nodded and Malon smiled. "Okay, daddy!"

As soon as Talon disappeared from sight, Malon grabbed Link's hand and intuitively laced her fingers with his.

"Come on, fairy boy!" she said cheerfully.

Malon didn't realize how much Link was blushing as she pulled him towards the Bombchu bowling alley.

"Oh, I remember this," Link stated. "I came here before to get an extra bomb bag."

"You got the bomb bag? Wow. You must be good. Not as good as me though!" she challenged.

Malon was quite wrong.

"You cheated!" she exclaimed playfully to Link as they walked out.

Link was laughing. "Anything else you want to challenge me at?"

Malon thought for a moment.

"Well, I know for sure that I'll beat you at tag!" she said finally.

Link grinned. "Oh really?"

"You know it! If you catch me, I'd be surprised."

With that, Malon ran off.

Thanks to her knowledge of the twists and turns of the alleyways, this victory was hers.

"Okay Mal, I give up!" Link's voice called out. Malon stood triumphantly and put her hands on her hips "Haha!"

Just then, he lunged quickly and lifted her off her feet. "Gotcha!"

"Eek! Fairy boy!"

Link laughed and set her down, only to get slapped again.

"That time you really cheated!"  
"Heh…"

"Bad fairy boy!"

_slap_

"Bad!"

_slap_

"Ahh!"

XXXXX

It was around nightfall when the two walked out of the shooting gallery (Link won). The two sat down around the fountain.

"I wonder where daddy went…"

"I'm guessing he fell asleep."

"Same place as last time, you think?"

"Who knows? His napping spots could be anywhere."

"Haha, you got that right."

They sat in a soft silence for a while. A few fireflies buzzed in the fresh air, and crickets all around chirped joyfully.

"Hey, Mal. Remember this?" Link said, bringing out his ocarina. He then went on to play the piece that the farm girl had taught him a while back; her mother's song. Malon smiled. "Of course I remember that. You play it really well!"

Link grinned. "Why don't you sing along? It sounds so much better."

"Hmm…okay."

The two made the music together like they had rehearsed it countless times. If they had both looked around, they would have noticed the eager fireflies revolving around the two, listening happily to the beautiful music. When the last note was over, the tune rang out into the open air.

"Phew…goddesses it's chilly."

Link noticed, concerned. "Come here," he said softly to Malon, who gratefully curled up into his arms.

It was then that Malon realized something.

_Should I…what will I do though? Hmph…it's worth a shot, though…I have such a weird feeling that now may be the only time._

"Um…Link?"

Link looked down, surprised. "That's the first time you used my real name," he whispered, before smiling. Malon gasped silently.

_Holy Hylia, he's right…okay, that means there's no turning back._

"Well, uh…"

Link offered her a confident smile. "Yeah, Mal?"

"I…I love you," she muttered.

Malon didn't dare look up as silence filled the area.

_Oh my goddesses, I just blew it, didn't I…_

But then, she felt Link's warm hand lift her chin up and she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you too," he replied softly.

Malon blushed and, without thinking, pulled Link's head to hers and kissed him.

For some reason, she expected him to do some rash, but she was taken by surprise as he returned her warm kiss with one of his own.

(A/N: I'd really appreciate it if you take the time to review. Thanks!)


End file.
